The Prank
by YaoiFanaticFreak
Summary: Akaya was getting bullied by someone that he presume as Niou, but he's not actually Niou. So, who the heck of that actually? Just read to know the rest!


The Prank

I'm a new comer and this is my first story! Dozo yoroshiku minna-san!! I'm so sorry if the grammar is suck 'cause English is not my mother tongue. Enjoy yourselves!!

**Disclaimers **: Prince Of Tennis is not mine, cause if it's mine, I'll make Tezuka as Fuji's toy!!

--

The Prank

The day was warm, the air fresh and tainted slightly with the sweet scent of blossoming flowers. The sun was shining, the birds were singing and it was such a great scene until you can hear someone was screaming with the top of his lung

" MURA-BUCHOUUUUU!!"

Well, the scene was totally ruined by the oh-so-called baby of Rikkaidai tennis team. It was soooo damn loud until the author also had to wear the earplug

" Yes Akaya?? What's wrong??" asked Yukimura with his infamous smile

" Niou-senpai was bullying me!! He said that he want to **fuck** me!!"

Yukimura twitched when heard what Akaya was saying. Akaya was pouting and he gripped at Yukimura's sleeve

" Maa… are you sure what you're hear, my dear Akaya??"

" Definitely!! He also had **pinned** me at the wall while saying that!!"

Akaya whined with his teary eyes. Yukimura was twitched more furiously. He patted Akaya's head gently and then leaved without saying a word; with the black aura surrounded him. At the same time, Niou was talking with his beloved double partner a.k.a boyfriend, Yagyuu

" Niou Masaharu"

Yukimura approaching him with the great black aura and the smile that saying I-will-bite-you-to-death-!! Yagyuu sighed then looked at Niou

" What're you doing already, Niou-kun??" asked Yagyuu

" Don't know" said while shrugged

Yukimura standing in front of Niou; face-to-face with the **eerie** smile making Niou slightly shivered in fear

" Y-Yo buchou! What's up??" asked Niou while trying to grin like he usual did

" What's up you said!? What the hell were you saying at Akaya just now??"

" What I'm saying at that brat?? Saying what?? Sorry buchou, I don't know what're talking about"

" Don't playing around, Niou Masaharu. Tell me the truth"

Niou blinked once then he looked at Yagyuu. Yagyuu only shrugged, sign that he didn't know either. Yukimura gritted his teeth in anger

" Answer me now Niou or you'll run laps till the end of your life!"

" Wha- But I don't know!!"

" Liar!!" roared Yukimura

" I- I really don't know what's going on, buchou!!"

Niou was totally frightened because it was sooo rare to see the buchou of Rikkaidai tennis team burned in anger

" Buchou, I think Niou-kun is not lying" said Yagyuu calmly

Yukimura glared at Yagyuu making Yagyuu slightly flinched, but Yagyuu is The Gentleman right? So, he just stood there without making any movement. Yukimura calmed down when he saw Yagyuu state

" Fine. Yagyuu, why're you saying like that??" asked Yukimura calmly

" It's because, Niou-kun always with me from the beginning of this practice until now"

Yukimura blinked confusedly, Niou was always with Yagyuu from the beginning of the practice. So, who the heck that was bullying his precious baby??

"So, **who** the heck that said to Akaya that he wanted to fuck him??"

Niou and Yagyuu blinked twice, dumbfounded with what their buchou had saying. Yukimura stared at them and they also stared at Yukimura; vice-versa

" Uuhhh… What're you saying buchou??" asked Yagyuu, disbelief of what he already heard

" That someone who Akaya said is Niou wanted to fuck him??" said Yukimura once again

Niou was dumbfounded, his jaw was totally dropped until it reached the ground

" _Who the heck that __**disguise **__to be me and then said that fucking word at that brat!!" screamed Niou's mind_

Suddenly, the three of them heard Akaya's scream. They all quickly ran toward to the scene where Akaya's scream was heard. When they reached the scene, they saw that Akaya was lying at the floor in their clubroom; **HALF-NAKED!!**

" Akaya!!"

Yukimura ran to Akaya's side and then hugged him tightly. Niou and Yagyuu just standing there, watching the scene in amusement??

" Bu- Buchou" said Akaya weakly

" Akaya! Who did this to you!?"

" Ni- Niou-senpai"

Yukimura became still when heard what Akaya was saying. Niou's eyes were widened like a saucer while Yagyuu just stay calm, pushed his spectacles to its position

" But Kirihara, Niou-kun was with me and Yukimura-buchou just now" said Yagyuu

" That's right Akaya, I'm with them just now. So there's no chance that Niou will come to you" said Yukimura

Akaya blinked confusedly, he stared at his senpai-tachi with the great confuse written on his face

" So, who the heck of that??" asked Akaya

" We don't know, brat! Are you sure it's me that you'd saw?" asked Niou

" Pretty sure! He's **exactly** like you! No doubt! But then… Mura-buchou said that you with them just now… So who the heck…"

They three became silent, thinking of what was exactly happening. Then, Sanada and Yanagi came in and joined them

" What's going on?" asked Sanada

" Ahh… Genichirou" said Yukimura, looking at Sanada

Yanagi would blinked if he could, but he always closed his eyes right? So, he just stood there and stared at them. Akata who just realized Yanagi had been there, leaped from Yukimura's lap then snuggled his face at Yanagi's well-built chest

" Yanagi-senpai!!" whined Akaya

" Yes, Akaya? Something happen?' asked Yanagi gently while patted Akaya's head

Akaya just snuggled him without saying anything making Yanagi confused. He looked at Yagyuu and Yukimura in hope they would told him what happened

" Umm… Actually, there's someone that disguise as Niou, said to Akaya, that he want to…"

" Yes Seichii, want to do what at Akaya?" asked Yanagi calmly

" He want to fuck him"

Yanagi became speechless while Sanada eyes were widened in disbelief; more to horror I think

" Doshiyou Yanagi-senpai… I'm scare" whimpered Akaya while looking at Yanagi with his teary eyes

Yanagi slowly pulled Akaya to the tight embrace. He rested his chin on Akaya's head and stroked Akaya's hair affectionately. Akaya sighed in relief then relax in Yanagi's arms

" Don't worry **my** little Akaya. I'll protect you until the end of my life"

" Yanagi-senpai"

They stared at each other with the roses as the background, plus the oh-so-beautiful butterfly and sparkled them, Oh! So lovely! Yukimura just smiled while Niou was laughing his ass off. Yagyuu just stand at there and Sanada, looked at the other direction because he was soooo disturbed with the lovey-dovey scene in front of him

" Maa ne… Let's go Genichirou. It's not nice if we're here when they're like that ne"

Yukimura pointed out then he dragged Sanada out off the clubroom. He also gestured to Yagyuu to drag along Niou. Yagyuu nodded obediently then dragged his beloved double partner a.k.a hib boyfriend. So, there were only Yanagi and Akaya in the clubroom, staring at each other with the lovey-dovey scene

" Akaya"

" Yanagi-senpai… Do you really mean it?"

" Yes Akaya. I really mean it"

Yanagi then leaned forward and captured Akaya's soft, warm yet sweet lips. At first, Akaya was quite shocked then he became to enjoy the kiss. He slowly closed his eyes and also leaned to kiss back. Yanagi sneaked his arms at Akaya's waist and hugged him tightly

" Yanagi-senpai"

Akaya moaned in Yanagi's mouth, then Yanagi took the opportunity to entrance his tongue into Akaya's mouth. They began to wrestle their tongue for am moment. A minute later, or maybe after 2 minutes and 39 seconds, they broke the kiss. Akaka slightly panted while Yanagi just calmed

" Yanagi-senpai" said Akaya cutely

" Yes?" asked Yanagi

" Can I want it again?"

Yanagi smiled, he wanted to grin but he's Yanagi right? So he just smiled and caressed Akaya's cheek smoothly

" Yes, you can"

Once again. Yanagi kiss Akaya's lips. This time more gentler than the first one. What they didn't know, there were 2 pairings peeping at them, or maybe just 2 peoples were peeping while the other 2 just standing at behind

" Maa I don't know Renji could be so cheesy, ne Genichirou?" saig Yukimura

" Aaa"

Sanada just agreed with Yukimura. He tugged on his cap's bill to cover his face

" Ne Yagyuu" said Niou with his infamous grin

Yagyuu sighed because he know if Niou grinned, its mean that there's something in the so-called Trickster's mind

" Nani kana, Niou-kun?" asked Yagyuu

" I also want **that**!" whined Niou

" Pardon? Want what?"

" The one that Yanagi do at that brat!"

Yagyuu flushed in embarrassed making Niou grinned more wider. Yukimura chuckled in amusement while Sanada growled in frustration

" Ne, can I? I also want like that!" asked Niou again

Yagyuu cleared his throat then pushed his spectacles to its position. He smield a bit then he grab Niou's collar making Niou stumbled towards him. Then, their lips were brushed against each other. A moment later, Yagyuu broke the kiss

" Satisfy?" asked Yagyuu

" Yeaaahhhh!!"

" Well, if you excused us buchou, Niou-kun and I have a **'project'** to do; only 2 of us"

Yukimura just nodded then he bid them as they walked away from the clubroom, go to the one of the empty classrooms

" Seichii" warned Sanada

" Yes??" asked Yukimura with his infamous smile

" You know it's against the team's law right? It's practice time now. If they want to do **'it'**, tell them to do at home" said Sanada sternly

" Aww Gen-chan! I know you also want to do it now!!"

" No I don-"

Yukimura shut Sanada with the passionate kiss, Sanada was blinking furiously because he sooo damn shocked with the sudden action. Yukimura broke the kiss and then grinned cutely

" Seichii!!" groaned Sanada

" Nani?? Want it again?? Okay!!"

Yukimura chirped happily then he dragged the struggled Sanada towards the bush that near the clubroom and then you-know-what

So… how about the stranger that disguise as Niou? Well… read this…

" Syusuke, where're you going just now?" asked Tezuka

" Maa… Just went to Kanagawa to visit my 'dear' friend" said Fuji while smiled

" So, what about the mask on your hand?"

" Ohh… this? Just something that amused my friend"

Tezuka just shrugged a little then turned back. Fuji smiled then he jumped onto Tezuka's arm

" Syusuke" warned Tezuka

" Saa Mitsu… Don'r be a spoiler, ne? Let's go to my house!!"

" No"

" Please"

" No" repeated Tezuka

" Puh-lease!!" pleaded Fuji

" No its mean no, Syusuke"

" Please!! With cheery at the top of the ice-cream!!"

" I don't eat ice-cream"

" Okay, Please!! With the passionate kiss at your soft, warm, sweet and lickable lips!!"

Tezuka groaned in frustration and then he sighed. Fuji mentally cheered because he successful to make Tezuka agreed with him

" Don't make anything stupid, Syusuke"

" If I can promise you that"

In Fuji's bag, there was a mask that look exactly like Niou, with the Rikkaidai tennis team's uniform that he stole from someone that I believe from freshman or sophomore at that school

So… the conclusion??

**FUJI** WAS THE ONE THAT DISGUISE AS NIOU TO DO THE PRANK AT AKAYA

Ooooo **The End** ooooO

Ohh… BTW, Marui and Jackal were late to the practice because they stay up last night **'studying'** as they said. So that's explained why Marui was looking soooo limped as he could not walked properly while Jackal just followed Marui with the smiled of victory on his face

--

How is it?? Do you satisfy with this story?? Anyway, please review!!


End file.
